Solar's Customer Service
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Solar Cast is suspended from his job until he can learn to deal with customers in a more happy and upbeat way. Luckily he has his friend Emerald Diva to show him how. Story based of he episode "Customer Service" from The Loony Tunes Show.


Solar's Customer Service

"Hey Solar?" Dash asked. The rainbow mare was in Ponyville's Bookshop and working there was Solar Cast. "What? I'm busy." The male unicorn had a tired and bored look on his face. "Do you have any books about wrestling?" Emerald Diva walked in the door with a smile. She goes up to the counter where Solar stood. "Hi!"

"Oh, hey Diva." Solar greeted the actress, putting some books on the counter. He glanced at Rainbow Dash, who was looking through some books on a shelf. "What do you need a book about wrestling for?" Rainbow just put her hoof up to him, she was busy looking through a book she found. Another pony walked in, wearing a business suit and stands behind Diva at the counter.

"I need to make a photocopy of my hoof."

"What?" Solar gives the green mare an odd look. Rainbow then interrupts them. "I need to know how to wrestle for a career in case I ever get fired from the Wonder Bolts." Diva just looks back at Solar. "There's this hoof reader who's really good, but she's in Las Pegasus." Diva explained to her friend. "So I need to send her a photocopy of my hoof."

"Pardon me sir?" The pony behind Diva said. Solar puts a hoof up to him. "Yeah, give me a minute." The business pony frowns. "You can use that copier over there." He pointed to a machine in the back corner. Diva smiled and trots over to it. "Thanks!"

The business pony takes her spot at the counter. "I'm kinda in a hurry." He shows him the time on his watch. "Hey, instead of wrestling how about boxing?" Rainbow asked Solar from another bookshelf. Solar was goanna answer her but the other pony was getting mad. "Hey! I need to get the books I ordered!" Solar was getting mad too and glares at him. "I said give me a minute." The manager heard the stern voice from his office window in the back of the shop. He peeks out at his employee.

Diva was working the copy machine, but nothing was happening besides some flashing words. She looks at Solar. "It says load paper?" The orange and white unicorn floated over her a stack of blank white paper to her. "Then load paper." Diva catches it with her magic and smiles. "Oh, thanks."

"How about my books?!" The business pony asked very mad. Solar had enough of this guy. He slams a hoof on the counter and gets in the other stallion's face. "How about I take your head and smash it against all these book shelves! Perhaps you will hit a book that teaches you to be patient!"

The pony looked surprised and slowly backed up then left the shop. The manager had seen enough and walks out of his office. "Solar, what was that about?" "That guy was being a jerk." He answered his boss with his front arms folded onto the counter.

He was a customer." The manager pointed out. "So put a smile on that face." Solar turned to him. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with these ponies."

"Solar." The manager sighs a bit. "I'm afraid until you can be a little more positive and upbeat. I have no choice but to suspend you." He sticks out a hoof, silently asking for Solar's name tag. "But that's not my personality." He said, handing his manager his name tag. "How am I supposed to be positive and upbeat?" The manger shrugs. "I don't know. Find somepony to teach you." He then walks back in his office, closing the door behind him.

"Positive and upbeat…" Solar said in a mellow tone and walks out from behind the counter. "What kind of nitwit is always positive and upbeat?"

"Toner exploded!"

Solar stopped and looks at Emerald Diva, who was standing by the smoking copier. She was covered in ink spots. Diva did not seem upset as she had a smile on her inked face. "Oh, it looks like I have freckles." She looks at her body. "I've always wanted freckles." She looks back at Solar Cast with a bigger smile. "Look! Freckles!"

The male unicorn slowly smiles at his actress friend. He just found who was goanna teach him.

Later Solar and Diva were sitting at a mushroom table, outside of a café having lunch. A waiter walks out and sets down their meals and walks off. "Thanks." Emerald says to him. The two friends look at each other than the food, which was a bowl of cottage cheese and a salad burger. "Wait...I thought you got the salad burger?" Solar asked looking at the green unicorn sitting across from him.

Diva just shrugs nonchalantly. "Eh, cottage cheese will be fine. Try something new." She pulls the bowl closer to her. "Who knows, maybe I'll like it." She picks up the spoon in her magic aura and takes a bite. "Hmmm, Hph?" She makes a thinking face as she chews quietly. She then swallows. "Not as cheesy as you would think. Very cottagey though." Solar just chuckles a bit as Diva took another bite. He was having fun spending time with her, but needed to get started with how she would deal with customers. "Ok. Let me give you a scenario."

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you." Diva smiled, putting a hoof on one of his for a moment, then drew it back looking ashamed. "I feel bad, though. I don't have anything to give you." She looks at her bowl. Diva picks it up and placed in front of the stallion. "Here, take my cottage cheese, I insist. Oh, one more quick, huge bite." Solar rolled his eyes as the mare took another bite of the yummy food.

"No, a scenario. I'm going to describe a situation at work. You tell me how you would handle it." "Ooh, fun!" Diva smiled as Solar started to explain. "Ok. Imagine some customer comes up to you at the counter."

"Who is it?"

"Who's what?

"The customer."

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Just pick somepony." Solar told her. Diva thought for a moment. "Ok, I've got him." She closed her eyes. "All right." He started to explain again. "So this customer is in a hurry, but you're already busy doing a bunch of other stuff." Diva slowly opens one of her eyes, glancing at him. "I'm sorry, where do I work again?"

"Bookshop!"

"Right, got it." She closed her eye.

"So you tell him to wait a minute, but he keeps ringing the bell, saying, "Miss, miss!"

As Solar tells her this, Diva's mind goes to the scene of the scenario; she stood behind the counter at the bookshop. She wore her pink and blue mane in a ponytail and was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt.

 _"_ _Miss, miss!" Diva turns around. Standing there was Swift Comet. He had one arm leaning on the counter. There was a calm and unimpressed look on his handsome face. The green mare felt her heart beat faster. She threw the stack of books she was carrying to the side. Diva undid her ponytail, letting her mane flow out and letting some rest a bit on her right shoulder. She slowly walks over to Swift, with a sway of her hips. A dreamy and loving look could be seen in her sparkling, lidded, brown eyes._

 _"_ _Well, hello there, customer." Diva spoke in a silvery voice. "Can I help you?" "That depends." He replied with the same look on his face. "What are you doing for the rest of your life?"_

 _"_ _Well, kinda thought I was going to work here until I figured out what I really wanted to do." The mare answered while her hooves traced along the counter in small circles. "Or maybe I'll go back to college."_

 _"_ _Forget all that." Swift interrupts, reaching out and placing his hooves on hers. "Marry me." Diva gasped in surprise at his bold words._

 _"_ _Customer!"_

 _"_ _Say yes."_

 _"_ _Yes, yes!" Diva said with joy and happiness. "I'll be Mrs. Customer!"_

 _The counter slid away as she twirls around and gets closer to him. The room was now gone and the two stood in front of each other in a red and pink void with hearts and flowers floating around them._

 _Swift and Diva gaze into each other's eyes with desire and love. He gently grabs her shoulders. Diva closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Soon the two start kissing deeply with fireworks going off in the background._

"DIVA!"

"Huh?" The mare snaps her eyes back open, ending the wonderful daydream she was having. Solar looks at her a bit worried. "What would you do with that customer?"

"I'd drop everything and do whatever he said." The mare says putting a hoof on the table firmly. "He's my customer. And my customer is my world." Solar just blinks for a while at what she just told him. He glanced to the side. "Wow. I think I've got the wrong personality for customer service."

Solar was later walking back to the Bookshop alone. He had spent more time with Diva hoping to see what else he could learn from her. But he had come to the conclusion, that it was just hard for him to be positive and upbeat like his friend. He walks into the shop. His manager was at the counter with a customer. "I'm sorry sir." He rubbed his aching head from the trouble this difficult customer was giving him. "We can't buy that cheap knock off book of yours for a thousand bits."

"Of course you can!" *The short red stallion said He had a small beard and wore a tan shirt. "You just give me the bits and I give you this here amazing book." The book in his hooves was only a few pages and looked like a kid drew the cover with marker and highlighter. The manager then see's Solar walking up to the counter. He smiles with joy and relief. "Oh thank Celestia your here!"

He pulls the orange and white stallion behind the counter with him. "I need you to take care of this customer." He says pointing behind him to the short angry pony. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Solar replies while rubbing one of his arms. "I don't think I can do that and be positive and upbeat."

"Forget positive and upbeat." He tells Solar as he reaches in his vest pocket. "Right now I need rude and mean spirited." He grabs one of Solar's hooves and firmly gives his name tag back to his best employee. "You were right." He admits to the younger stallion, who glanced up at him. "I had no idea how hard it was dealing with these ponies."

Solar watched as his manager walks to the back and stands near his office door. He heard loud thumbing on the counter and looks behind him. The red stallion glares at him. "What are you looking at sonny?!"

Solar Cast made a mean face as he put his name tag back on. "I'll tell you what I'm looking at." The short red colt's glare slowly faded, as Solar walks over and put's his front hooves on the counter. He looks down at him.

"I see a short jerk who buys his shirts in the little colts department. And is about to get beat up by his own boots" The red pony looks down at the boots he wore over his hooves. He then slowly backs away from the counter then bolts for the door. Solar yelled more as the pony ran out the door. "You hear me! Try something like this again! I'll stuff you in a small box and bury you in my back yard!"

His manager walks up and stands beside him with a proud smile. "Welcome back." 

**(Hey everybody! Been a while I know. I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this short little story. The** **charters** **in this story are my two good friends Emerald Diva and Solar Cast. Along with my own Oc Swift Comet. You can find them on tumblr.)**


End file.
